Happy Feet (2006)
Happy Feet ( fi:t für Glückliche Füße) ist ein US-amerikanisch-australischer Computeranimationsfilm von George Miller aus dem Jahr 2006. Handlung Der Film erzählt die Geschichte des Kaiserpinguins Mumble. Da seinem Vater Memphis das Ei aus den Beinen rutscht und somit einige Zeit der Kälte ausgesetzt ist, kann Mumble nicht singen. Er kann aber steppen und gilt dadurch bei den anderen Pinguinen als Außenseiter, das Weibchen Gloria bringt ihm jedoch Sympathien entgegen. Mumble lernt eine andere Pinguinart kennen, deren Angehörige seine Tanzkünste schätzen. Mit diesen begibt er sich auf die Suche nach Menschen, die als „Aliens“ bezeichnet werden. Gemeinsam mit dem Adeliepinguin Ramon und seinen Kollegen sucht er die Antwort auf die Frage, warum die Bestände der Fische geringer wurden. Er wird an einen Strand gespült. Als er aufwacht, befindet er sich mit anderen Pinguinen in einem Zoo. Als er vor einem Mädchen hinter der Glaswand zu tanzen anfängt, erregt er die Aufmerksamkeit der übrigen Besucher. Er kehrt zu den Kaiserpinguinen mit einem Sender am Rücken zurück, der die Menschen zu ihm führt. Die Aufnahme des tanzenden Mumble inmitten der tanzenden Pinguinkolonie, die weltweit ausgestrahlt wird, bewegt die Menschen dazu, die Überfischung einzustellen. Mumble und Gloria werden ein Paar. Filmmusik #The Song Of The Heart - Prince #Hit Me Up - Gia Farrell #Tell Me Something Good - P!nk #Somebody To Love - Brittany Murphy #I Wish - Patti LaBelle, Yolanda Adams and Fantasia Barrino #Jump N' Move (2006 Remastered LP Version) - The Brand New Heavies Jamalski #Do It Again - The Beach Boys #The Joker Mash-Up With Everything I Own - Jason Mraz mash-up with Chrissie Hynde #My Way (A Mi Manera) - Robin Williams #Kiss Mash-Up With Heartbreak Hotel - Nicole Kidman mash-up with Hugh Jackman #Boogie Wonderland - Brittany Murphy #Golden Slumbers/The End - K. D. Lang #The Story Of Mumble Happyfeet - John Powell Synchronisation Kritiken James Berardinelli lobte auf ReelViews die „''realistisch''“ wirkenden Zeichnungen der Pinguine sowie die „''Spontanität''“ und den „''Humor''“ von Robin Williams. Er schrieb, dass der Film die „''Zutaten''“ für einen „''großartigen Film''“ habe, aber vor dem Ende den richtigen Weg verlasse. Berardinelli könne zwar den Film empfehlen, aber nicht so „''enthusiastisch''“ wie er es sich wünschen würde.Kritik von James Berardinelli Auszeichnungen Der Film gewann bei der Oscarverleihung 2007 den Oscar in der Kategorie Bester animierter Spielfilm. Er gewann im Jahr 2007 für den Filmsong The Song of the Heart (interpretiert von Prince) den Golden Globe Award. Hintergrund Die Filmanimation wurde in Australien durchgeführt.Drehorte für Happy Feet Die Produktionskosten betrugen schätzungsweise 85 Millionen US-Dollar. Der Film startete in den Kinos der USA am 17. November 2006 und spielte am Startwochenende ca. 41,5 Millionen US-Dollar ein. Der deutsche Kinostart erfolgte am 30. November 2006.Starttermine für Happy FeetBusiness Data for Happy Feet Für die deutsche Fassung konnten unter anderem Ben Becker (Stimme von Lovelace) und Rick Kavanian (Stimme von Ramón) gewonnen werden. Fortsetzung Im Januar 2010 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass eine Fortsetzung für den Film gedreht wird. Matt Damon, P!nk und Brad Pitt haben dafür der englischsprachigen Version ihre Stimmen geliehen.Matt Damon, Brad Pitt to Voice Characters in Happy Feet Sequel Happy Feet 2 kam am 1. Dezember 2011 in die deutschen Kinos.Happy Feet 2 - ab 1. Dezember steppen die Pinguine weiter Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * * Kategorie:Filmtitel 2006 Kategorie:Australischer Film Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:Filmkomödie